1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical brake booster for a brake system of a vehicle. It also relates to a brake system. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for installing an electromechanical brake booster on and/or in a brake system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake system having an electromechanical brake booster is described in the French patent FR 2,947,228 A1. The electromechanical brake booster includes a booster housing which is adjustable with the aid of an electric motor and has a continuous receiving opening for a valve element situated therein in an adjustable manner, which can be adjusted together with the booster housing. Moreover, the valve element has a continuous central opening, within which a valve piston is adjustable in relation to the valve element by a driver-applied brake force that is transmitted thereto. The adjustment movements of the valve element and/or the valve piston may be used for adjusting an output piston in such a way that a brake pressure prevailing in at least one pressure chamber of a master brake cylinder is able to be increased.